Pokemon: A New Uprising
by buzzyboy1
Summary: Jason Argentston, the son of Firey Argentston and Ariana Montgomery-Argentston, is now starting his journey
1. Chapter One: Starters

A man who stood about 5'11", with silver hair and blue eyes, wearing boots, pants, and a Cloak, was standing on a landing pad on a small Island. Next to him was a woman who stood 5'4", hanging off the man's arm, who had Platinum Blonde hair and green eyes. Four Child-like groans could be heard.

"Mom!" one yelled embarrassedly, " Why do you do that!?"

"Jason..." the woman responded, "We are very much in love."

Jason Argentston, along with his triplet siblings, turned ten years old today. Jason had black hair and green eyes, James had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, and Laura had black hair and blue eyes.

"We're going to meet with Professor Birch, and get you guys your starter Pokemon!!"

Their youngest daughter, Emma, is going with them to learn about the choices. She has silver hair and green eyes. Firey and the boys took Rayquaza, and Ariana and the girls took her Hydreigon.

In Oldale Town, a family of nine lived in a large house, one black-haired man and his blue haired wife with their seven kids. Two however are ten years old, and are heading to get their starters. Kent, a young blue haired boy with a right silver eye and a left green one, his twin Carolyn, had Black hair and silver eyes. The family walked towards Littleroot Town to the lab.

In the town itself, another family, a boy with green hair and a girl with black hair, both having purple eyes much like their mother, in particular, were walking towards the lab. The kids were Maximus and Rosemarie Johann.

In a different part of Littleroot Town lived a girl who looked exactly like her mother did at the age of ten, her name is Melinda Legend-Sarlo, the Cousin of Kent and Carolyn and is starting her journey.

When all the families arrive at the lab, Professor Birch explained about the starter Pokemon and selected Rosemarie to select her starter first out of the eight.

"Mudkip, are you willing to travel with me?" Rosemarie asked.

"Mud!" The Mud Fish Pokemon responded.

"Jason, select your starter!"

He looked at the remaining seven Pokemon, Treecko, Torchic, Beldum, Bagon, Seedot, Lotad, and Trapinch. Of all the Pokemon to consider, he kneeled down to Beldum and asked if it would travel with him. The Iron Ball Pokemon agreed.

"Carolyn, select your starter!"

Lotad waddled over to Carolyn and asked if he could travel with her.

"Alright!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"Laura, Select your starter!"

"Bagon, you ready?" Laura asked the little Dragon type.

Bagon jumped on a table and then tried to fly, but crashed on the floor.

"Kent, select your starter."

"Torchic, let's do this!" Kent exclaimed.

"Tor!" she agreed.

"Maximus, select your starter!"

"Trapinch?" Maximus asked.

"Pinch!" The ground type responded.

"Melinda, select your starter."

"Seedot, you ok?" Melinda asked the Acorn Pokemon.

"See!" The little Pokemon exclaimed excitedly.

"And James, that leaves you with Treecko!"

"This is great!" James exclaimed.

"Treeecko!" The Wood Gecko Pokemon screeched.

"Alright, are the eight of you staying together, or splitting?"

"We're staying together, and heading to Oldale to visit Aunt Adrianna." Jason explained.

"Be careful, there are wild Pokemon in the forest." Professor Birch responded.

The eight kids started walking towards Route 101, where Poochyena, and Zigzagoon are roaming around. Maximus and Trapinch hear a Pokemon cry.

"Guys, there is an injured Pokemon over there!" Maximus yelled, pointing to the northwest.

"Maximus, Laura, Kent, and Jason should tend to the injured Pokemon, while the rest of us get Nurse Joy to help." Rosemarie suggested.

"Let's go!" The four yelled.

They ran and found a small Pokemon, it was brown, with dark brown stripes, had a pig-like snout, and was very fluffy.

"A Swinub!" Maximus yelled, "It doesn't look good."

Two large grey and black dog-like Pokemon lunged at the Swinub, only to be intercepted by a Take Down attack.

"Beldum, keep the Mightyenas away from Swinub with Take Down!" Jason yelled.

The first one went down after about four but the second one knocked out Beldum in one Crunch after it got a hold of the Iron Ball Pokemon.

"Beldum, return!" Jason yelled, "This is bad!"

"Bagon, Rise, Shine and use Ember!" Laura yelled.

A little bit of fire came from the Rock Head Pokemon's mouth and hit the opposing Pokemon so hard, it was knocked out.

"Bagon, be very careful." Laura explained.

"Swinub!" Maximis yelled.

"Dewgong, use Icy Wind on the Swinub to cool him down!" a boy yelled.

"Dew!" The Sea Lion Pokemon gleefully cheered.

Swinub was still sick, but not as bad.

"Let's get him to the Pokemon Center." the boy yelled.

All five people, a Bagon and a Dewgong moved as fast as they could to get Swinub to the Pokemon Center and a cool place.

"Please check out Swinub." Maximus pleaded.

"Understood." Nurse Joy responded.

"Hey, are you ok?" Laura asked Maximus.

"Jiggly?" a voice asked.

"Jigglypuff!" A black haired woman yelled, with a Feraligatr behind her.

"How many people do you know in Oldale town that have a Feraligatr?" Melinda asked Laura.

"Jigg-ly-puff..." Jigglypuff started a song.

In the span of about thirty seconds, everyone, including Nurse Joy, Chansey, and even Swinub, were fast asleep. A Pokeball opened and bipedal, blue frog-like Pokemon appeared.

"Gren?" The frog-like Pokemon asked.

"Greninja!" Laura exclaimed as she woke up.

Greninja stuck her tongue in the woman's ear, waking her up.

"Laura?" the woman asked.

"Aunt Adrianna!" Laura exclaimed.

"Jigglypuff, return." Adrianna whispered.

Everyone walked to Adrianna's house, which is huge, and were immediately surprised to see a Stoutland at the door. They discuss life and how they started their journeys. The eight kids left towards Route 102, where they find a large red Dinosaur-like creature with a grey underside, and spikes where the red and the grey meet.

"Alright guys, let's run!" Maximus, Carolyn, Kent, and Melinda yelled.

"Finally, we got you, Groudon..." three voices shouted only to be silenced by a Hyper Beam that passed a few feet away from them.

"I suggest you get away from the Groudon before..." A fourth voice boomed.

"Before what?" one of the first three voices asked.

"Before you meet my most powerful Pokemon ever!!!" The fourth voice yelled.

The popping sound of a Pokeball was heard and a large, green, serpentine creature apparently appeared from nowhere in front of the fourth voice.

"Braivary/Mandibuzz/Sigilyph, end this match!" the three voices yelled.

"The eight of you," The fourth voice yelled, "run as fast and as far as you can, my next move is going to hurt!"

"Let's run." Laura whispered to the group.

"Agreed." Maximus whispered back.

The eight ran for their lives while the other four fought.

"DRACO METEOR!!!!" The fourth voice yelled.

From a good distance, the group set up camp. It was eight tents around a small campfire. A young girl with red hair stumbled into the campsite, lots of injuries on her and her Pokemon.

"Beldum, Be Ready and use Take Down on whatever Pokemon is chasing them!" Jason yelled.

"Jason Argentston?" The girl barely croaked.

"Alyssa..." Jason sqeaked as he realized who she was, "Laura, James, need help, and also check on the egg in the Incubator next to her bag!"

"I got the egg!" Maximus yelled, "It's good!"

"You're going to be okay, please just recover." Jason whispered into Alyssa's ear.

"Kent, I have never seen Jason this worried about anything, he is usually carefree, but not with her." Everyone else agreed.

A large black and grey hyena-like Pokemon appeared and was slammed by Beldum.

"Mightyena, take it out with Crunch!!" A voice yelled.

"Shiftry,. Leaf Blade!" a different voice yelled.

Mightyena was knocked out by the sheer power of the Leaf Blade.

"Melinda, start by moving her towards the campfire, and be ready if she starts feeling cold." Kent explained, "I was trained in Human First Aid, whispering instructions into Laura's ear, Jason, you need to try and keep her comfortable, while I start doing what I can to help her."

"Understood!" All three responded.

Four hours later, Alyssa woke up to the most worried-looking Jason she had ever seen.

"Is the egg ok?" She asked.

"Yes, Maximus checked it out for you since he has assisted with a lot hatchings." Rosemarie explained.

"I thought you were..." Jason tried to say, but tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm a lot tougher than you think." Alyssa exclaimed.

"Can you release Dratini and Tepig for me?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure, where are their Pokeballs?" Jason asked.

"On my belt, Dratini's is red and blue."

The two aforementioned Pokemon appeared in front of their heavily injured trainer.

"I'm fine, a couple days rest and we'll be back on the road, with the help of Jason." Alyssa explained to her Pokemon.

Everyone went to bed, in their tents.

As for The Pokemon they saw before they set up camp, The fourth voice, cloaked, told it to get going, or it will be captured. The cloaked figure threw a Pokeball and a blue, quadrupedal, dragon with large, red wings appeared in front him.

"Sir, I suggest you don't leave, or we will give chase." a voice warned.

"Oh really?" The cloaked man responded, "How about this?"

The man removed his hood to reveal a man with silver hair and blue eyes.

"The Maze Guardian!?" the voice responded, "I better go now..."

"Salamence, you know the drill." The Maze Guardian told the Dragon Type Pokemon.

Salamence picked up the voice, which turned out to be a man, and flew him to the nearest Officer Jenny.


	2. Chapter Two: Lugia and Team Darkarrows

The next morning, the nine trainers woke up and packed up camp, heading towards the next city, on route 102. They get about three quarters of the way to Petalburg City when a shadow loomed over them. Alyssa had her egg incubator with her when she noticed the shadow. Jason, James, and Laura weren't as surprised as the others when a Lugia flew overhead!

"Aunt Lana?" James asked.

"Yes, it's me!" A woman exclaimed.

"What brings you and Lugia here?" Jason asked.

"Much like your father, I see." The woman, now known as Lana, their only living relative on their mother's side of the family.

"Who is this?" Lana asked, pointing at Alyssa.

"Alyssa Seaboard, daughter of Bart Seaboard." Alyssa responded.

"Bart Seaboard?" Lana asked, "Bart had received a donor Kidney, after one of his failed, from none other than my brother."

Lana looked sad after mention her brother.

"Alyssa, hopefully your journey goes well." Lana noted, boarding her Lugia and flew away.

"Let's get moving," Kent explained, "We need to get to Petalburg City!"

The crew got moving, but Alyssa is struggling, so Jason goes to help her, due to her injuries. After they finally got there, Jason entered the Pokemon Center with Alyssa on his back. Kent and Rosemarie had both of their stuff with them.

"Can we get two rooms?" Jason asked.

"Here are your keys, for three rooms, Some of you use one room, and I gave two connecting rooms, so one can check up on the injured." Nurse Joy responded.

They went up to their rooms and Jason gently placed Alyssa on the bed in one of the rooms, which is connected to the other rooms on either side.

"I'm going to the room where the guys are staying, have Dratini or Tepig get anyone if you need anything, ok?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Hey, any of you up to training since it's still early?" Kent asked.

"How about a 3 on 3 Team Match?" Rosemarie asked.

"Sure, meet me at the battlefield." Kent responded.

Kent, Carolyn, Laura, James, Rosemarie and Melinda were all at the battlefield, as Jason stayed behind to take care of Alyssa. Maximus was the referee.

"Trainers, this will be a Three man battle, when one team's Pokemon are unable to battle, the match is over, trainers, select your Pokemon!"

"Bagon, Rise and Shine!" Laura yelled, standing on Maximus's left side.

The Rock Head Pokemon appeared in front of it's trainer, ready for battle.

"Torchic, Hold your ground!" Kent yelled.

A small, orange and yellow, chick-like Pokemon appeared on Maximus's right side.

"Seedot, Slice the Horizon!" Melinda yelled.

The Acorn Pokemon appeared in front of its trainer, raring to go.

"Lotad, Float!" Carolyn called out.

The small blue and green form that was Lotad appeared in front of its trainer, who was on the left side.

"Treecko, Soar through the forest!" James yelled.

The Wood Gecko Pokemon appeared in Front of his trainer standing next to Lotad.

"Mudkip, Splash away!" Rosemarie yelled.

The Mud Fish Pokemon appeared in front of his trainer with a glare at the opposing Pokemon.

"Trainers, start the match!"

"Let's see what moves our Pokemon know." Carolyn said as she took out her Pokedex.

"_This Lotad knows the moves Astonish, Growl, Giga Drain, and Razor Leaf._"

James took out his Pokedex.

"_This Treecko knows the moves Leer, Pound, Absorb, and Dragonbreath._"

Melinda took out her Pokedex.

"_This Seedot knows the moves Bide, Harden, Foul Play, and Nasty Plot._"

Rosemarie took out her Pokedex.

"_This Mudkip knows the moves Growl, Tackle, Water Gun, and Double-Edge._"

Kent took out his Pokedex.

"_This Torchic knows the moves Growl, Scratch, Ember, and Counter._"

Laura took out her Pokedex.

"_This Bagon knows the moves Rage, Ember, Dragon Dance, and Dragon Rush._"

All trainers put their Pokedexes away and started battle.

"Bagon, use Dragon Dance!" Laura yelled.

"Mudkip, Water Gun on Lotad!" Rosemarie yelled.

"Torchic, Ember!" Kent yelled.

"Bagon, dodge it!" Laura yelled.

Lotad was sent back a little bit by the Water gun while Bagon managed to dodge Ember. After a while, they got called back for dinner.

Two people, one male and one female, walked in wearing black and had Arrowhead shaped hats, with a what looked like a Gligar with the male and a Rhyhorn with the other.

"All trainers, Team Darkarrows has control of this Pokemon Center..."

They were interrupted when four shadows loomed over them.

"I suggest surrendering now." another, familiar voice warned.

"Not today, take one step and the girl in the room gets it."

A Pokeball, a red one with a blue star was thrown behind the two grunts, and the most powerful Volcarona ever seen appeared there. The grunts turned around at the sound of a Pokeball opening and upon sight of the Volcarona...

"Oh Crap!"

The Volcarona used Fiery Dance on the grunts' Pokemon and K.O'd them immediately.

"We surrender!" The grunts yelled.

"You two are under arrest for holding a Pokemon Center hostage, you have the right to remain silent..." a different, yet familiar voice yelled.

"Look outside, an injured girl is being held in the sky by a Venomoth!!" a bystander yelled.

"Noivern, You're up!" The first familiar voice yelled.

The Sound Wave Pokemon ran up to Jason, who was on the floor, and licked him.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Noivern's trainer yelled.

"We were stopping for the night and then this happened!" Jason answered, "Alyssa!!"

Jason then ran with Noivern and saw the scene described by the bystander.

"Noivern, let's work together on this, ok?" Jason asked.

Noivern nodded and Jason hopped on, flying up to the Venomoth.

"Venomoth, use Poison Fang on the girl!" another grunt ordered.

"Beldum, Take Down and Noivern hover under Venomoth!"

Beldum rammed into Venomoth and it let go as it sunk its teeth into Beldum, not even affecting him. Jason caught Alyssa in his arms, causing both to blush, and Noivern landed. James and the rest of the crew noticed this and Laura took an opportunity to tease them.

"Jason and Alyssa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Laura sang, "First comes Love, then comes..."

"Weavile, use Screech and Durant use Metal Sound!" The man that was Venomoth's trainer, "I am actually Donovan, High Admin of Team Darkarrows!"

"Volcarona, Flare Blitz!" Firey yelled.

"You really think your Volcarona can take both of my Pokemon at once!?" Donovan yelled.

"Sacred Fire!" the other familiar voice yelled.

A large red Peacock-like Pokemon with golden tail feathers, and a green stripe in the wings launched a blue ball of fire at both Pokemon, knocking them out at once.

"I suggest you surrender now before..."

A ram-tortoise like Pokemon appeared, its body looked like molten lava with metal feet and face.

"This is fun!" Donovan yelled.

"Golurk, You're up!" Firey yelled.

"Heatran, take out the brat's Beldum with Magma Storm!!" Donovan yelled.

"Beldum, dodge it..." Jason yelled but was interrupted.

"Kyogre, Origin Pulse!" a voice yelled.

Heatran's Magma storm was countered completely.

"Golurk, Earthquake!" Firey ordered.

Golurk stuck its feet in the ground and the ground shook, where Heatran was standing, knocking out the Fire/Steel Type.

"Return," Donovan yelled, "I will be back!"

Donovan returned all of his Pokemon, and fled before The man on the Peacock-like Pokemon could catch him.

"We're going now, since we have to take these grunts to Officer Jenny." Firey explained.

Firey and the unidentified man left with the grunts as Jason carried Alyssa back to the room and the group settled into their rooms for the night.

The crew woke up the next morning and took turns in the shower. Alyssa grabbed her clothes, which were a light green tank top which exposed her navel, a light jacket, and pants. She grabbed Jason's hand and walked down to breakfast. Jason was very confused at first, but went along with it. The rest of the group and their pokemon were already at the table. Everyone ate and got their stuff together, leaving the Pokemon center. Jason noticed a bird-like Pokemon with a music note head, which decided to land on Jason's head.

"Chatot!" The bird squawked.

"Beldum, Take down!" Jason yelled

The floating blue leg hit the Chatot, causing the bird to squawk in pain.

"Go Pokeball!" Jason yelled.

The Pokeball hit the Chatot, sucking it in, it shook for.several seconds before a click was heard.

"Alright, I caught a Chatot!" Jason yelled.

"Beldum!" Beldum responded.

"Bowl in, Chatot!" Jason called.

The Music Note Pokemon appeared in a flash of light, singing.

"Chatot, welcome to the team." Jason explained.

"Chat!" Chatot sang.

The crew walked down route 104 until they hit a sign that says "Petalburg Forest."

The nine trainers walked into the forest, only to be immediately surprised, because there were so many Pokemon seen. About halfway through the forest, it got dark, so they set up camp. They were telling Alyssa the tales of their parents' adventures, from day one to James's, along with Laura's and Jason's, dad catching Rayquaza.

"Wait, your dad caught a Rayquaza!?" Alyssa exclaimed, shocked from the revelation.

"There's more than that," Jason explained, "He has fought at least 10 legendaries, including an Arceus, a Kyurem, and a Regigigas."

Alyssa's jaw went slack at the mention of legendaries.

"Believe me, you got to remember who are relatives are, the woman on the Lugia from yesterday, she's our aunt." Laura explained, "Our mom caught a Mew."

Alyssa's jaw at this point hit the ground.

"Be ready." Kent warned from the other side of camp.

Two voices were heard, one male and one female, and they spotted the camp.

"This isn't good." Kent whispered.

All of a sudden, a Teddiursa appeared.

"Let's catch it." The voices agreed, until two loud roars were heard.

One was a bipedal brown bear with a ring in the middle, while the other was a large, black and grey, bipedal, dinosaur like creature.

"An Ursaring and an Aggron, what are those two powerful Pokemon doing in this forest?" Jason asked.

Everyone is behind bushes watching the whole ordeal. The Ursaring stared at the two voices while the Aggron looked at the group of nine young trainers.

"Crap." Kent whispered.

"Chatot, bowl in and use sing!" Jason yelled.

The Music Note Pokemon appeared and started singing. Everyone and everything that was not Chatot or its trainer fell asleep. Including his traveling companions.

"Chatot, return." Jason whispered.

"Aggron, what happened here?" a young girl asked.

Aggron woke up at that moment and roared again, scaring off the two other voices.

"Aggron, return, let's get going." The girl whispered.

She ran off right before the Ursaring woke up, and when it did, it grabbed the Teddiursa and left. The rest of the group woke up at that moment and decided to go into their tents. Jason went into his tent too.


End file.
